Advanced Training
by wolves's kay-kay
Summary: What happens when Cammie and her friends are told that they have to train at Blackthorne with Zach and his friends for 2 years under the direction of Zach's Aunt Kari. Mostly AU
1. hello

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls. Ally Carter does. **

I was sitting in a chair in the library relaxing before the new school year started. My mom had been avoiding me, again. The last time she had acted like this was right before a group of boys from Blackthorne school came to Gallagher. I was worried about what would happen next. Little did I know that I would receive my answer soon.

"Hey Gallagher Girl, did you miss me?" said a familiar voice behind me.

"Zach," I practically yelled getting on my feet and running strait to the doorway he was standing in, "What are you doing here."

"What didn't your mom tell you? 12 Gallagher Girls are going to Blackthorne this year. Myself, Grant, Jonas, and Tyler came to kidnap the lucky 12 girls. We were selected for the advanced program this year as were you, Bex, Liz, and Macey. This year is going to-" Zach was cut of by me kissing him.

He recovered quickly and wrapped his arms around my waist. We just stood there in the doorway making out for a few more minutes. It had been a long time since I had seen Zach in person, e-mail and phone calls couldn't compare to having him here.

When we stopped kissing each other we went off in search of the other guys. They seemed a bit mad that I was the only one there so far but they got over it quickly when I told them that my roommates were coming back the next day. The whole time we were talking Zach's arm never left my waist. We started talking about the training program that we were enrolled in but the boys new very little. Apparently there was a new teacher this year and she had sent letters to each of the boys saying that we were in the program with them, to be at the cabin behind the P&E barn at Blackthorne right after breakfast on the first day of class (complete with map), and to help us girls settle in. I was reading Zach's copy of the letter and I started laughing when I read, "_If you need any help understanding this map ask one of the Gallagher Girls or Kent Solomon. Do NOT ask Dr. Steve for help. He will get you lost trying to find it even if you are standing right next to the porch. ~Kay-Kay~"_

"I was wondering if you recognized the codename, Cammie," said Jonas looking slightly ashamed. Being a genius with a problem that you can't solve must be annoying.

"No but if you ask Liz nicely she might help you look through some old files to see if she was a Gallagher Girl," I answered knowing that she would any way.

"You'd be wasting your time doing that. I went to Gallythorne before the school split into Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne. All the Gallythorne records were destroyed years ago," said a feminine voice from behind me.

Zach turned around and hugged the tall, skinny girl who had come up behind us. "Hey Aunt Kari. What are you doing here?" asked Zach almost yelling. Now that I took a closer look at Zach's Aunt I saw that she only looked tall because of her heels, her hair was a sun-bleached strawberry blond and she looked like she was 16.

"Well I was shopping in the area since I'm getting 8 new trainees this school year, all of them you already know, and I decided to stop by and meet my new students," Replied Kari.

"You're our new teacher, this is going to be awesome," said Zach excitedly.

"Don't count on that. Gallagher isn't the only school that's coming to Blackthorne. Jarden Academy for Gifted Minds will be there, too," responded Kari. Zach was shooting her a look that clearly said _You have to be kidding._ Kari responded with a grimace that said_ I'm sorry. Don't kill me. _

**This is my first Fanfic tell me what you think of it and whether or not I should continue with the story!!! ****J R&R**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~ **


	2. Questions Asked & Answered

**Disclaimer~ if I owned Gallagher Girls I wouldn't need a disclaimer!!!**

**Questions Asked & Answered**

Kari left after telling us not to unpack when we got to Blackthorne. I'm guessing that we aren't going to be in the regular dorms. I spent the rest of the day hanging out in Roseville with the guys and pumping them for information on Blackthorne. If I was going to be there for 2 years I wanted to know what the school was like.

We just got back to the Academy when I realized that I forgot to ask about Jarden Academy. So I asked Zach. We were relaxing in a secret room up in one of the towers when I asked him.

"They are the agents that you never hear about. The students who graduate from there end up working for police stations or in the military. The students are rejects from Gallagher, Blackthorne, and other spy schools. The teachers are second rate at best. They have two promising students though. One is a former Gallagher Girl, Laura Smith, and the other, Tomas West, went to Bentley until he started a fight with me while he was visiting Blackthorne," Zach said all this with a disgusted look on his face. Then he added, "I honestly don't know how he managed to get Jonas' laptop out of our room without any of us knowing." We both laughed at that.

I asked Zach, "So what did this Tomas kid do that was bad enough to make you get him expelled?"

"He made fun of me for losing both of my parents and for having the worst teacher at Blackthorne as my guardian," replied Zach.

I said, "Two questions. 1. I thought that Kari was your guardian. And 2. Who is your guardian?"

Zach response was, "Question one wasn't a question and John Princely. Kari isn't my actual Aunt, she's just a family friend. She graduated with my parents, both of the Solomons, and your mom. Your dad was a year ahead of them and when Joe, my parents, and your dad went on a mission together and only Joe came back a war started over me. The first will that parent's wrote said that Mr. Princely was to be my guardian but their second will stated that Kari was. She was my unofficial godmother but the second will conveniently went missing before the trial. Thanks to the advanced training program I can stay with Kari this summer and say that it is for extra credit." Zach seemed sad until he said the very last part about staying with Kari.

"Let me guess Princely is cruel and heartless," I said after he finished telling me his story.

Zach responded by saying, "Right in one," and looking at his watch. "We better get going dinner's in 5 minutes."

"You seem very excited for take-out. The chef isn't here yet and my mom won't make us suffer through her cooking." I stated because I wanted to cheer him up some and making fun of my mom's cooking seemed like a good way to do that.

"Her cooking sounds like the complete opposite of Kari's. If she's cooking I hope you like leftovers. She's like my mom was. She makes great food its just the fact that she makes way to much that makes me afraid to spend the summer with her." said Zach with a laugh. Mission accomplished.

When we got down stairs I saw 2 pepperoni party pizzas sitting in the dinning hall. How much do they think 7 people can eat? When I got to the pizza I opened up the box. Instead of a pizza I saw that the box had never contained pizza but the people who stole dinner had left a note.

_We have the pizza!!!!! If you want it you have to come and get it Cammie!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_~Your Roomies~_

Zach opened the other box. There was another note.

_How stupid do we look. Why would we take one pizza but not the other??????????_

"I know right where they are," I basically yelled grabbing Zach's hand and dragging him out of the dinning hall.

They were right where I knew they would be. Our suite. The other Blackthorne Boys had already beat us there.

************************************************************************

**What do you think so far? I know that the chapters are short but it is Easter vacation and my schedule is going crazy. :) R&R**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	3. The Agency

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own GG Ally C. does.**

**The Agency**

Our room was completely rearranged. The beds were placed in a circle so that you could lean against them. Bex and Grant were sitting next to Bex's bed. One of Grant's arms was around Bex's waist while one of Bex's arms was around Grant's shoulders. Liz and Jonas were leaning against Liz's bed, Jonas had one arm around Liz, staring at a computer screen. They were probably looking up info about Kari. Macey and Tyler were talking next to Macey's bed. I probably should have told you what Tyler looks like earlier but better late than never. He is average height with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He looks completely like an average teen.

Zach and I strolled into the room, asked if there was any pizza left for us, and hit Grant on the back of the head when he said no.

"Can't anyone take a joke around here?" muttered Grant acting like we actually hit him hard.

"We can. But not on an empty stomach," answered Zach shoving half of a slice of pizza in his mouth.

"There is nothing about Kari online," grumbled Liz, taking another slice of pizza for herself.

"How are you spelling her last name?" asked Zach after he finished his second piece of pizza.

"S-l-a-c-k-e-r-I-s-h. Why?" responded Liz looking confused.

"Her last name is spelled S-l-e-c-h-e-r-I-c-h," replied Zach.

"K. Thanks. I got a hit. Does anyone know what the organization called Agency is?" questioned Liz clicking on the website.

" Kari works for them. They mostly solve cold cases but they have started to branch out, taking on current cases and private jobs. They're not supported by the government but they have some former Bentley, Gallagher, and Blackthorne students working for them," said Zach looking shocked that we didn't know about this spy organization.

"If she works for the Agency why is she teaching this year?" asked Bex looking as confused as I felt.

"I don't know but we'll probably find out soon," said Tyler looking grim.

"I'm sure its nothing bad," said Macey.

"I agree with Macey. We're talk about the same person who asked a group of terrorists if anyone wanted to surrender before she took down the cell," said Zach.

"I vote that we get all of our info strait before we jump to conclusions. Who agrees with me," I added.

Everyone raised their hand including Tyler after a 3 second hesitation.

"K. We leave for Blackthorne tomorrow. Let's see what we can find out from her and other teachers about the reason that she's teaching." I stated. Everyone nodded in agreement including Tyler though his wasn't as enthusiastic as the others.

**Sorry about the lack of info about the Agency but it is the internet and they aren't technically a government organization. Please R&R. Big thanks to all my reviewers. Its your support of the story that makes me continue writing. HAPPY EASTER!!!!!!!!!!!!! :) **

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	4. First Day

**Disclaimer~ I'm still not Ally C. **

**First Day**

**Cammie's POV**

When we got up in the morning all of us girls got dressed (in Macey approved clothes), our make-up done (by Bex of course), hair styled (compliments of Liz), and all the latest spy gear (thanks to me and the credit card my mom gave me). We decided to surprise the guys so we snuck into their room. They were still sleeping!!! I walked over to Zach's bed (it was the one right next to the door) while my friends did the same to their guys. That was when they attacked.

**Zach's POV**

I knew it was probably cruel but I decided to go along with Grant's scheme. The plan was wait for the girls to come looking for us then jump them. What we didn't expect is how they would be dressed. They looked completely different then the 4 girls in jeans we were hanging out with yesterday. Because of where my bed was Cammie got to my bed long before the other girls were close enough to my room mates for them to jump the girls. I pulled Cammie down onto the bed right next to me.

"When did you wake up?" asked Cammie looking confused.

"About 3 hours ago when Grant threatened to hurt me if I didn't wake up." I responded before kissing her.

There was a knock on our door. I said come in not even thinking about the fact that the girls were in our room or that I didn't know who was at the door.

"Everyone's here and we have to get this show on the road," said Kari looking a lot happier than the last time I saw her.

"Did you get all of your shopping done?" I asked hoping the answer was yes. Otherwise I would be forced to go shopping.

"For now," was Kari's answer. I groaned.

************************************************************************

When I got outside I saw the group we were taking to Blackthorne. Kari handed me a paper. It said:

**VAN SEATING!!!!**

**Van 1**

**Blackthorne students**

**Zach & Grant**

_**DON'T LET GRANT DRIVE ZACH UNLESS YOU WANT DETENTION ON YOUR FIRST DAY BACK!!!!!!!!!!**_

**Gallagher students**

**Juniors~ Cammie & Bex**

**Seniors~ Madison, Lisa, Tara, Kira**

**Van 2**

**Blackthorne students**

**Jonas & Tyler**

**Gallagher students**

**Juniors~ Liz & Macey**

**Sophomores~ Ginny, Kate, Tiffany, Laura**

**Drive carefully and see you back at school**

**~Kay-Kay~**

We started to drive back to the school while listening to Taylor Swift (Grant and I were outvoted on choice of music). It was going to be a long ride to Wolfeboro.

Blackthorne is located near the scenic vacation town of Wolfeboro, NH. It is an extremely expensive area to live in so we don't stand out as much as the Gallagher Girls do in Roseville.

Somewhere in PA the girls ran out of Taylor Swift songs so they put in a mix CD that had some of my favorite songs on. The change in music improved my mood immensely.

************************************************************************

We made it to Blackthorne about 2 hours before dinner started. We left the sophomores and the seniors in the main building and went off in search of Kari's Cabin. When we got down to Kari's Cabin (it was more like a mansion then a cabin) I was surprised to find a huge wooden table with dinner sitting on it in the dining room. By the look of things we wouldn't be going up to the school to eat.

"Hi everyone! Help yourselves to whatever you want to eat. I'm just finishing dessert," said Kari coming out of the kitchen with a bowl of salad in her hands.

"Do you need any help," asked Cammie.

"No, all I'm doing is taking out the cakes and putting in the pies," answered Kari heading back to the kitchen.

"She loves to bake. Wait until breakfast. She'll probably make cinnamon rolls and her top secret donut recipe," I told Cammie who was looking confused after Kari mentioned that she was making at least 2 different desserts.

"Am I really that predictable Zach?" asked Kari when she returned.

I nodded yes and began eating. There was turkey, chicken, steak, seafood, any side dish you can imagine and 5 different homemade soups.

When dinner was done and the dishes were cleared we started to question Kari about why she decided to teach this year.

She told us about how she is the best agent that the agency has because she is immortal, can change her appearance at will, read minds, and change the actions of those around her, complete with a demonstration. She also explained that she didn't want to work on a mission her boss was going to send her on because one of the people that she would have to spy on was her nephew. She chose to teach instead and doesn't regret the decision.

We were given a tour of the house, shown or rooms and told that if we had any problems with the outfits we were supplied with for upcoming "class work" to let her know so she could take us shopping to fix the problem.

When I first walked into my room I noticed a desk with a laptop and a cell phone on it. There was a note too. It said:

**Zach,**

**The cell phone has my number as well as the other members of AT's (Advanced Training's) numbers preprogrammed in. The laptop is for assignments I give you or I guess you could just say "work." The closet is fully stocked and there is a secret panel in the back full of spy gear. If you press your hand on the headboard of your bed a secret passageway will be revealed that will allow you to access anywhere in the house. All members of AT who read their letters will know about this passageway. **

**~Kay-Kay~**

When I opened up my laptop I noticed a piece of paper on the keyboard. I picked it up wondering what it would say.

**I don't trust Tyler. I brought him into the program so I could keep an eye on him. Could you help me with this?**

**~Kay-Kay~**

****************************************************************************

**What did you think of Kari? Let me know what you think because if I get enough bad reviews about her I will change her character. **

**Please review!!!! **

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay**


	5. Honesty & Lies

**Disclaimer~ I'm not Ally C. though I often wish I was. I don't own any of the songs or artists mentioned throughout this story.**

**Honesty & Lies**

**Kari's POV**

The next morning I was in the kitchen working on breakfast when Kent came in and wrapped his arms around my shoulders. Kent is a fellow teacher/top spy/old friend/ex-boyfriend. He is taller than me by at least 6 inches (in my heels!), black-haired, green-eyed, and my closest friend.

"Did you ask Zach for help on this mission, Kay?" asked Kent. He used his old pet name for me just like he used to before he got married to my cousin. Zach told me that he would help the night before.

"Of course and I think we should ask Cammie to help as well," I responded, moving away to take care of the donuts I was frying.

"K," said Kent, then he noticed the music that was playing, Rock and Roll Music by The Beach Boys. "Do you want to dance, Kay?"

"Can't right now," I answered while removing donuts from the lard that they were frying in and adding another batch. I knew that he remembered that as our song from when we were dating.

"Kari is it OK to tell Cammie what we think about Tyler? She's Macey's friend and can make sure she doesn't become to involved with him," Zach said while walking into the kitchen. He took a breath like he wanted to say more but I cut him off.

"Tell her everything but remember to swear her to secrecy. She can't even tell Bex, Liz, and Macey," I told him wondering how long he worked on his "convince Kari" speech.

"Why not? Macey should know what's going on," was how Zach responded.

"I only doubt his mother, not Tyler himself. She was the last person to see your parents and Cammie's dad before they disappeared. I don't want to risk her learning that I suspect her until I have proof," I responded knowing that he would understand.

"K. How much longer until breakfast?" asked Zach.

"It is more of an eat when you want to affair. If you want to eat now be my guest," I told Zach motioning to a pile of fresh donuts on the counter.

"Thanks. I'm going for a run be fore the others wake up," he responded.

"We'll bring them back alive if it is in any way possible, you know that. I lost 3 of my best friends that day, one of which was a sister (Gallythorne girls considered themselves sisters the same way that Gallagher girls do). Do you think I would leave this case up to CIA? They called it a cold case 4 months after the agents disappeared," I responded knowing that Zach was worried. I was the closest thing to family (Princely not included of course) that he had.

************************************************************************

**Zach POV**

I realized that Kari was right about 2 miles into my run. I went back to the house and told Cammie the truth. She was mad for a couple of minutes before she realized that Tyler wasn't to blame. Then Bex came in and though I knew it was painful for Cammie to lie to Bex she had to.

When everyone was ready we went down to breakfast. Kent was still annoying Kari and she told us that after breakfast we would be meeting our associates.

************************************************************************

**Sorry about how long it took to update and how short the chapter is. School just started again and with finals in a month and a half I'm being swamped with work. :( Who or what do you think the associates are? Please review. It only takes a second and inspires me to write longer chapters. :)**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	6. The Assocciates and the Past

**Disclaimer~ Yeah I'm Ally C.. I'm also the next president of the USA.**

**The Associates and the Past**

**Tyler's POV**

When Kari said associates I almost started to laugh. Chris and Eliza were more like roommates. I had been with Kari most of the summer, helping her prepare for the rest of the Advanced Training Students and gathering info for my mom, Lisa. For once I was her favorite child. Her precious daughter, Laura Smith, wasn't being offered the chance to join Kari's class. Jarden students were only staying for a semester. I knew that during that time Laura would attempt to take down Kari single-handedly. I was still trying to figure out why mom hated Kari so much. She seemed nice to me and was an excellent cook.

Kari asked me if I could show the other the stables and introduce them to their "pets". By pets I knew that she meant the horse and dog pair that they were going to be working with for the next two years. The stables had a pass number that you had to enter to access them, as did everything else at Blackthorne. This code was different than the others though.

I led the group to the stables and told them the code (2012) and showed them their new pets. I knew that Chris and Eliza wouldn't come until much closer to lunch (It was only 9:30AM), so I started to saddle my horse, Lily. Grant started to brag about how easy it is to ride a horse and started to climb onto his horse, Jasmine. I knew what would happen next and was glad that he was facing some hay bales. Jasmine waited patiently for him to climb on and then started to buck and sent Grant flying in a neat arc into the hay bales.

"Anyone else want to act like a cocky know it all?" I asked while watching Grant get up off the floor and shoot the roan mare a nasty look. "No one. OK. Can any one tell me what he did wrong besides Zach?" No one answered so I motioned for Zach to tell the group what his friend did wrong.

"These aren't normal horses. The mare Grant tried to ride hates men. Kari, Tyler, and my horses only allow us to ride them. Bex I would suggest switching horse's with Grant unless you want to go for a wild ride. Midnight hates women," Zach said looking at the rest of the group around us and the horses they picked.

I resumed command after Zach because while he knew the horses better than I did he hadn't met Kari's new dogs so he didn't know their habits, yet.

************************************************************************

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully. When we went in to the house I heard the TV on in the living room. Kari almost never watches TV except when… oh no. Rafael must be here. I looked into the living room. Kari was sitting in the living room, watching her favorite TV show with Rafael. She heard me coming and mouthed the words "save me." Rafael didn't notice anything. Fortunately Chris and Eliza choose to arrive at that moment.

Chris is Kari's nephew (the one her director suspected) and Eliza's husband. He fit's the typical tall, dark, and handsome description found in most books. Eliza is tall, skinny, blond, smart, and pretty.

Kari jumped up to hug her friends at the same time the others came into the room. Rafael looked at all of us and then shot Chris a nasty look. Kari explained (lied) why everyone was there and her relationship to Chris.

Rafael left soon after that. (Thank goodness!) Chris and Eliza went into the kitchen to help Kari prepare lunch and discuss government secrets while I went up to the library with the others. I was considering reading a book when Macey asked what the picture on the fireplace mantle was about. It showed Kari and Eliza with one arm around each others shoulders (giving each other bunny ears) and the other hand making a peace sign. Eliza had a really nice tan and Kari was lobster red.

"That pic was taken 2 weeks before Kari gave up her normal life for a spy's life. 2 years later Christopher Slecherich and Elizabeth Jamison joined her. They took on the names Chris Slecherich and Eliza Johnson. They were the only 3 children who wanted to finish the program that they were entered into. When they were born they were genetically engineered to live long lives, be very strong, and extremely smart. They were placed in normal homes to be raised like they were normal until they turned 14. When they turned 14 they were given another shot that made them immortal, too. The shot gave them talents that they weren't supposed to." I said knowing that what I had to say was important when it came to everything Kari said and did.

"They never told the scientists about them because Kari read the mind of the scientist in charge and knew what he feared most was a race of super humans. The project was ruled a success until Kari, Eliza, And Chris disappeared into thin air. They were kidnapped while on a mission, though the term used by the government was stolen, took to a warehouse and held hostage. They were going to be used against the US government as spies by terrorists. They broke out of there after transferring all of the terrorist's money into an untraceable foreign account. They've been in hiding, repeating school over and over again, right under the governments noses for years." I finished right before I got a text that said **Mission 2night wear black**

************************************************************************

**Sorry about not updating in 4ever. I went camping over the weekend and had lots of stories to catch up on reading on top of honors bio home work. My teacher has no life and therefore likes to make sure that we can't have one either. :( The next chapter will be the mission and will possibly have more Zammie. Please review. It inspires me to update more often. If I get reviews I will post a really long chapter 2morrow. Or maybe two longer chapters. Depends on reviews that I get and how much homework my teachers give me. :)**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	7. AT's First Mission

**Disclaimer~ If I owned GG why would I need to post on Fan fic?**

**AT's First Mission**

**Jonas' POV**

When you're on the research track at spy school there are a few things you don't want to hear. The fact that there is a mission tonight and you are supposed to wear black is pretty high up on that list. There are a few things that you don't want to see as well. A file folder on your bed is not a good sign that you will be sitting this one out.

Then there are some things you want to hear. For me the top of that list is Liz sneaking into my room using the passageway Kari informed us of. There are some things you want to see. That includes Liz smiling, holding no back clothes, and reading, from the mission file, that you and your girlfriend will be staying in the van during said mission.

Then there are things you're just not sure about. Kari blaring a mix of songs/artists (and singing along) while wearing a black one-piece, halter-top, workout outfit is at the top of that list. At least that's what I thought until I saw that the other girls were dressed similarly. The other guys looked like they were going on a mission. While you could barely tell that Kari, Cammie, Bex, or Macey were even wearing utility belts it was extremely obvious on the guys.

"OK. Raise your hand if you actually read the file in your room." Kari said sounding pretty annoyed. Everyone raised their hands. "Now keep your hands up if you read the line about wardrobe." Zach, Grant, and Tyler dropped their hands. Kari looked at them and said, "Reread that line and change before 7." It was only 4:00. "Take-out for dinner. There is a list of local restaurants with menus by the phone. Order whatever you want and have them put it on my account." Kari finished before going back to her room.

"Wow, harsh isn't she." Zach said to Cammie.

From Kari's room you could hear her yell, "I heard that Zach!"

I just laughed and wrapped my arm around Liz's waist. We went downstairs to see what we wanted for dinner. Every restaurant within 10 miles of Blackthorne was listed. Kari came down about 15 minutes after we started looking.

"If you want to go off campus or up to the school for dinner go ahead. No one's on restriction yet though if Zach, Tyler, and Grant continue to ignore parts of my instructions for missions they will be. The reason I'm taking you guys tonight is because my usual team has had their covers blown with the group I'm meeting with at the gym tonight. I don't mean to sound harsh about that but I'd rather work with you guys a few more months before a mission. K?" she told us looking more like an overworked mom then a spy at the time.

"I agree. It took me months before I started to trust Zach and Grant. Even longer with Tyler because of his background." I responded knowing how she felt.

"What background? I couldn't find anything about him online." said Liz sounding annoyed.

"It's in his Blackthorne record. When he started to fight with Zach in seventh grade I was talked into helping Zach find out more about him." I answered feeling relieved that now someone other than Zach, Grant, and myself knew about that.

Kari just rolled her eyes and said, "What all did you find out about him?"

"His father was unknown and his mom went rouge when he was 7. He was an only child though there are rumors that he has a half brother on his father's side." I said hoping Kari would know more.

She did.

"His dad's name was Lenard Blackthorne, my cousin. His mother's name was Lisa Smith. She went rouge after Lenard left her with 2 children. Lisa is a descendent of Gilly Gallagher herself, like me. Lisa's eldest child's name is Laura Smith. She went to Gallagher until she was kicked out. Laura is part of the Jarden group that's coming next semester. Don't hold what his family did against Tyler. He isn't like them. They want me dead and he's had many chances to kill me yet he hasn't." Kari said looking surprised that we didn't know.

************************************************************************

**Zach's POV**

After the team meeting I went back to my room. Cammie came with me and helped me find something in my closet. (UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!) I really think that Kari had way to much fun shopping for us. After I changed I took Cammie to a quiet, romantic restaurant I knew of in town. We went for a walk in town, down by the lake.

We got back to Blackthorne 20 minutes before the mission. Kari was getting ready to go. She told us that if anything went wrong Liz and Jonas were to call for help. If Liz and Jonas went radio silent we were to leave Kari behind and help them. Her words were "They can kill Liz or Jonas but they can't kill me so don't worry about leaving me."

We arrived at the gym 5 minutes before the meeting. I went in with Cammie first. Followed soon after by Kari. The others came in slowly after that in pairs. A man came in right after Bex & Grant. Kari got off the treadmill she was on and went over to him. He was dressed for a work-out but I doubted that he would stay. He handed a folder to Kari and whispered in her ear.

He said, "I'm glad that you finally figured out that I'm not going to hurt you. Meet me here next Friday same time. Bring no one. Tell no one." in Farsi. I realized that Kari knew that this would happen and didn't wear a comms unit.

"How do I know that your telling me the truth, Leopard?" asked Kari, speaking in Farsi with no accent.

"You'll just have to trust me Kay." he whispered back. "I'll try to bring a video next time but I can't guarantee any thing."

"K. Be careful. Laura is coming in a month and a half." said Kari. "See you next week."

"Bye." said the stranger before leaving.

Tyler, who was lifting weights next to me froze the second that Kari had called the stranger Leopard.

************************************************************************

**What do you think? I know that the mission wasn't very flashy but you'll understand why later. Who do you think Leopard is? I love prom because my honors bio teacher is in charge of it and has a lot of work to do since it is next weekend. I should be updating a lot between now and then. :)**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	8. Midnight Meetings

**Disclaimer~ Why do write this? Everyone knows that I'm not Ally Carter. **

**Midnight Meetings**

**Bex's POV**

I was wondering the same thing as Grant after the mission. Who was the stranger that Kari meet and why did she need us there. They seemed to know each other on a codename basis, but she still had to take us along. I voiced my ideas as to why she took us along (bombs, prior threats, trust issues, teaching, ect.) to Grant.

"She's not Joe. There won't be a test on tonight tomorrow. She does trust Leopard, but Princely doesn't." answered Grant with a laugh.

"How do you know." I shot back, annoyed that he didn't tell me more about Leopard.

"Leopard's real name is Lenard Blackthorne. He's Kari's cousin the key to returning her best friends. His ex-wife is holding them hostage, but Lenard isn't trusted to be left alone with them. Princely doesn't trust him because Kari does." Grant stated tensely. I began to wonder where he got his info. He must be a mind reader because he responded, "Kari needs a new password. Her e-mail, computer, and protected files run on the same password."

I laughed and Grant kissed me.

************************************************************************

**Liz's POV**

We (Jonas and myself) were relaxing in Jonas' room. We had heard the whole conversation between Kari and Lenard. We ran a facial scan on his face and found his file. He has an ex-wife who went rogue almost 10 years ago, graduated Blackthorne a year after Kari, and had a third child, Tomas West.

"What do you think was in that folder Kari received from Lenard?" I wondered out loud.

"I wish I knew." responded Jonas from right behind me before wrapping his arms around my waist.

************************************************************************

**Tyler's POV**

I seriously am falling hard for Macey. She spent ten minutes pacing the length of my room muttering the same questions. I hated to lie to her, but I couldn't stand the thought of her knowing about my mom. So I lied and ignored the pain in my chest.

When she was done pacing she looked at me and said, "You know who Leopard is, don't you."

The second that she looked at me and said that I knew that I would never hurt her, no matter what my mom told me to do, or did to me. I was in love and my mom couldn't take that away.

I nodded yes and whispered, "He is my father. His name is Lenard Blackthorne and he is helping Kari rescue Cammie's dad and Zach's parents from my mother." My voice broke on the last word.

Rather then screaming or running away like I expected her to Macey put her arms around me. "Don't worry. We'll save them." she murmured.

"I know that we will. It's just my mom has told me and my sister to kill everyone in AT. Chris, Eliza, Kent, Joe, John, and Steve included. My sis will do anything to be mom's favorite child again. I refuse to take their side and they will torture me by forcing me to kill you. I side with them and you would die any way. I can't let that happen but I don't want anyone else hurt either." I said hoping that she wouldn't be mad.

"Don't worry. There are more of us then there are of them. It will be easy." whispered Macey as I wrapped my arms around her. I really wished that I knew that it would be that simple.

************************************************************************

**Kari's POV**

I discussed what was in the folder with Zach & Cammie when we got home. More of the same as usual. A couple of pics of each of my friends and info about how they are being cared for. After I sent them of to bed I filed this folder with the others. And tried to sleep but I knew it was almost useless so I got dressed and went outside. That's when they grabbed me from behind. I couldn't scream and I couldn't fight them off. I was captured.

************************************************************************

**Sorry if that chapter was a bit random but all of the character's thoughts and emotions were listed in there (for the most part). Who do you think grabbed Kari? I bet no one will guess right, but try any ways. Who knows you might be right. Please R&R!!!!**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	9. Captured?

**Disclaimer~ You know the drill. I don't own any characters except the ones I create. **

**A/N~ Sorry I didn't update all weekend. My science teacher gave us an essay. Stupid I know but it is at least a third of our term grade. Btw. **

**Captured?**

**Kari's POV**

"Don't try to get away Kay." whispered Kent in my ear. His voice was reassuring considering how many people want me dead. "Leo called me earlier to inform me that Lisa is coming to get Tyler." I made a split second decision.

"We have to get everyone out of here. How many people can you take in the van? We can't take school vehicles without drawing attention to ourselves. I can take 2 comfortably with me in the Capri." I said hoping that he could take the others. If I took Tyler in my convertible we could be halfway to Florida by morning.

"I'll take the rest. Where should we meet?" Kent asked understanding my plan.

"The Royal in a week. I'm taking Zach to French Lick for a wedding." I responded quickly to make it sound truthful. The location I gave is hundreds of miles away from our destination in Florida. By saying that we were going to a wedding I was informing him that we would go that way and switch cars. "I should tell him to get ready to go instead of waiting till tomorrow."

"Joe invited me over for a visit so I'll take them with me tonight." answered Kent meaning that he would meet Joe and switch cars with him. We agreed on the plan and went in to tell the others. My job was to get Tyler and Macey, disguise them as Zach and Cammie, then get out of town as fast as speed limits would allow. We would be taking back roads so I could drive faster than the speed limit. The faster we got away from Lisa and the farther away, the better.

I snuck into Macey's room (so no one watching the building would notice) but it was a wasted effort. She was gone. Don't worry, she's probably with Tyler I told myself, so I went down to Tyler's room and knocked softly. He told me to come in, in a groggy voice. He must have been sleeping though it was only 8:30!!! He was lying on the bed with his arms around Macey. She was still sleeping, using his chest as a pillow.

"Hey. We have to get going before your mom gets here." I said. He gestured to Macey who was still asleep.

"How do we wake Macey up?" he asked sounding like he didn't want to wake her up.

"It's easy. Cover your ears." I said. He shot me a weird look but did what he was told to. Smart kid. "Macey were going shopping and leaving you here." I said loudly enough that she would definitely hear me but I wouldn't wake everyone in Wolfeboro up.

She jumped up and shouted, "Give me ten minutes and I'll be ready." Tyler uncovered his ears.

"Pack your suitcases for Florida. We're the ones choosing the battlefield this time. I figure that we'll have about a week to a week and a half to learn the layout of the resort before they find us." I said while trying to hide a smile at the way she reacted.

"Who are we riding with?" asked Tyler as he packed.

"Me. Your legends are Cameron Morgan and Zachary Goode. That will get us out of here and then we can pose as anything we want to. K." I answered. Down the hall Kent was telling Zach and Cammie that their legends were to be Nikki and Jacob Westerly, students from South Hampton School for Gifted Minds (another spy school like Bentley).

15 minutes later we were on our way, with tails. My ignore-the-speed-limit-and-out-run-the-cops pace lost our tails in minutes. When we reached the garage we traded our red convertible for a black Jaguar. We started down the road when Kent's group went Radio-silent. I tried every signal that we could pick up. Nothing. That was when we really started to panic. If we didn't get a response in 5 minutes we were going after them.

**Sorry again about not updating sooner. I will try to update more often but first I need some reviews on this chapter. What do you think happened to Kent? I'm considering doing the AT group's Junior year as one story, writing a sequel about a mission over summer in Europe that everyone goes on, and writing another story about their Senior year but I need some opinions on this idea. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	10. The Road Trip Begins

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Character's from the books or the hotels/resorts that they will be staying at through out this story. **

**The Royal **

**Recap~ Everyone was leaving to go to Florida when Kent and most of the AT group went radio silent. **

**Macey's POV**

This evening was going great. NOT!!! It started nice. After Tyler's emotional breakdown I fell asleep in his arms. Then Kari came in, woke me up, told me I had to act like Cammie (no offence but have you seen her wardrobe?!?!?), and now the other group (the one with my best friends in it!) goes radio silent while we are being chased by bad guys. What else could go wrong? Don't answer that. I may not have gone to Gallagher since seventh grade like my friends but I knew that when an agent goes radio silent under normal conditions it's bad. Under these conditions it's a disaster.

Right after I thought that Kari's cell started to ring. She pressed the button on her Bluetooth headset and said, "Talk to me." No hello, no who is this, just a simple talk to me. "Kent what's going on? Why did you go radio silent? Where are you?" asked Kari sounding slightly annoyed. Kent responded and Kari gave him some directions. "See you in a few days. Check in with Robert." she said before hanging up.

Tyler asked, "What's going on?"

Kari replied, "Lisa followed Kent, he went into the valley to lose her and got himself lost in that maze of roads. You only get cell signals in there and that is what caused him to go radio silent. He thought that something had happened to us." Tyler and Kari started laughing at their friend's stupidity. "I already called the Royal Floridian and booked our rooms. We have 5 rooms on the top floor. We will be the only ones staying on that floor so it will be easy to spot anyone who isn't supposed to be on our floor. When we get there I want everyone to relax and look like we are 3 friends on vacation. We'll explore the hotel at night when Robert is on duty. He is a spy on the research track and works at the resort making it a great hideout for spies. I'll try to find some allies before Kent gets there but it's OK if I don't. Before we get to far, is my jewelry box in the bag back there?" said Kari.

"Yeah, why?" I asked noticing the bewildered look on Tyler's face. I felt the same way that he did.

"The earrings are comms units, the bracelets and necklaces have comms as well as cameras. The class rings have trackers. There are clear comms units in the bottom. Take class rings from two years ago. They will be part of your cover. There are other kinds of rings in there that you can use if you want to. Take whatever jewelry you want to from in there. Who are you posing as now that we are out of Wolfeboro and ditched our tails?" responded Kari while driving. I looked at the speedometer. It was close to the 65 mark. I looked at Tyler. Either he couldn't see the speedometer (not likely!!) or he didn't care.

"I don't know. What cover story would work best for the area?" I asked seeing Tyler nod in agreement with what I said. "Why are you driving so fast?"

"I find that saying that you are already dating, engaged, or married to someone works best in this area. Keeps annoying fellow agents away. I'm driving fast because unlike Kent I want to get to Florida before Christmas." she answered while Tyler and I rummaged through enough expensive jewelry to open a jewelry store. I decided to go with a class ring from Central McKean High School. It was gold with a sapphire. The sides showed swimming and Mock Trial. I added a matching necklace, bracelet, earring set and my look was almost complete. After a bit of make-up was applied, I looked like a rich heiress on vacation, my legend.

Tyler's ring was almost the same as mine except that his had an emerald instead of a sapphire. He went for a regular comms unit instead of an earring. We decided to pose as an engaged couple while on this mission. Kari's cover was as Kent's wife, much as she hated the thought of it, it had to be done since they were going to be around each other a lot and also Joe was calling her repeatedly to try talking her into dating Kent again. On the bright side Joe stopped calling. About 3 hours after we left Wolfeboro Tyler fell asleep and I wasn't to far behind him.

We were woke up (at 9:00 AM!! Why me!!) by Kari singing, Country Roads. Apparently we were in West Virginia. Hold on did I just say West Virginia!?

"Why are we in West Virginia?" I asked still half asleep.

"Because 1 we picked up a tail last night. 2 we did some off-roading. 3 the nearest Agency garage was in West Virginia. 4 we need to ditch the Jag." responded Kari as if it was the most basic thing in the world.

"OK. How did they find us?" was my brilliant response.

"I wish that I knew." responded Kari.

************************************************************************

**What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Tempted to hunt me down and force me to tell you where this is all going? Good luck on the last one. Seriously tell me what you think so far. I'll post as soon as I get 5-7 reviews on this chapter. R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	11. Visiting Home

**Disclaimer~ I'm not Ally C..**

**Visiting Home**

**Cammie's POV**

"Uh we have a problem." said Kent for the second time in an hour. Not a good sign.

"We're in the valley, right?" asked Zach looking out the window.

"Yeah." he said loudly. Then he mumbled, "I just don't know where."

"We're lost," I said. Zach nodded in agreement. After I said that it got very quiet in the car. Not even Kari was making noise on the car's comms system. Then I realized something. Kari wasn't on the comms system. "Uh we have two problems." I said. That's when everyone else seemed to notice the fact that Kari's group went radio silent.

Kent started yelling her name into the system. Nothing. He swore and that's when Zach started to worry. I'm guessing that Kent doesn't swear much. He turned on the car's Bluetooth system and called Kari. Her voice came through the line and we all relaxed. Apparently comms systems don't work to well in the valley. We got directions out of there.

Liz and Jonas were researching things to do around Ormond Beach, FL. Jonas' left arm was around Liz's waist and she was leaning against him slightly. Bex and Grant fell asleep on each others shoulders. Zach pulled me slightly closer to him and kissed the top of my head.

"Don't worry. Odds are we lost them for good. We'll go to Gallagher, get a few cars from the agency garage in Roseville, and meet Kay in Florida." whispered Zach in my ear before kissing the side of my neck.

"I'm still worried. What if something goes wrong." I asked fearing the answer.

"The Royal Floridian is a popular destination for international spies. Kari has many friends out there who will help us. The night manager at the hotel is a spy who went into research. He is always on call for a spy in need. The Roseville team has been warned of this danger and is sending a spy and his trainee to assist us." Zach replied, his warm breath tickling the back of my neck.

"I thought that spies-in-training were sent to spy schools." I said while moving slightly closer to him.

"Most are but there are some special cases where one person gave up their career as a spy to marry someone normal. If it was a family tradition to be spies then either they will give their child private lessons or a family member will. Princely's family is that way. He has a twin brother and a younger sister. His sister married a non-spy and your friend Jimmy is the result of that." Zach murmured before kissing my neck again.

"His name is Josh and how do you know all this?" I asked moving even closer to him.

"Princely should really check his phone for bugs and so should his brother, Matt." said Zach, trying to kiss me again. I surprised him by turning around and kissing him on the lips. We were interrupted by Kari saying that she had switched cars and therefore systems.

I gave Zach another kiss before we settled down for a nap. I say nap because 4 hours later Kari woke us up by almost yelling into the comms system that they had found her. Kent did a quick check to make sure we weren't being followed. We weren't.

"Could Tyler be feeding info about their location to his mom?" I whispered as quietly as I could. Not that it mattered. The others were yelling so much I could have yelled and the others wouldn't have heard me.

"Not in the Jag. There is enough blocks on radio feeds in and out of that car to put the CIA to shame. The system scrambles the message beyond repair. Only a system like ours could decrypt it." Zach whispered back, his mouth right next to my ear.

"How do we know she doesn't have a system like that?" I asked feeling like I had been left out of the loop.

"It's an Agency original. Custom designed to allow only people on the voice recognition list the agency has to use it. Lisa could never get a message through. She also wouldn't be able to use it for more than 10 minutes without having to say something to keep it on. Kari designed and built it. Then she gave the prototype to Jonas. After a month and a half we still hadn't cracked it. The funny part was the message." Zach answered. His arms were around me. I was hoping that we could stay that way forever.

"What was the message?" I asked cuddling even further into him.

"We were staying with Kari at the end of the year last year on vacation so the message said 'Zach, clean your room. Jonas, thanks for the help. Grant, remove all Playboys from your room. Tyler, make sure that Zach and Grant obey their orders. There's a stun gun in my desk." Zach said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Did he really use a stun gun on you?" I asked. I was seriously curious.

"No. Kari had that honor. Tyler got the joy of showing Grant where to hid his Playboys. I learned a valuable lesson that day. Never tick Kari off right after she went on a very unsuccessful stake out with Princely. Though I can't blame her. My room was a toxic waste dump. Literally." he responded. Mental note- don't leave cleaning completely up to Zach for longer than 24 hours.

I kissed Zach again and we went back to sleep. At 9 AM we were woke up by Kari and Kent arguing over who can sing Country Roads better and two (TWO!!!) horrible singings of the song. Some one, anyone, kill me now. Then Macey woke up. I heard the conversation between Macey and Kari. I couldn't believe Kari didn't know how Lisa found them.

Two hours, three bad Elvis impressions (Grant's was the best) and four itineraries (made by Liz and Bex) later we were in Roseville. We all piled out of the van at Gallagher. It was lunch time so we were eating here. When we walked in I saw that the sign over the great hall said English- American. I'm guessing that someone up there is looking out for me. Having to speak in a different language would be to much of a strain at that point because Tina came up to me at that very moment.

"I heard that the program you were chosen for was designed by the CIA to train young spies on how to be bombers in case of war and how to fly planes while dropping bombs out of them. I also heard that your teacher went MIA and was assigned to teach at Blackthorne so the people who took her couldn't find her. Is this true?" she said as if it was a definite fact that everyone knew.

"No, Tina. Kari doesn't even work for the CIA. She is part of an elite team of spies called the Agency. She won't let Grant near the driver's side of a car let alone the cockpit of a plane so that's obviously false and if we were being trained for that don't you think we would have flown here?" I responded feeling extremely annoyed.

"Actually flying here would have been better than driving. At least that way we wouldn't have been woke up by two tone deaf spies attempting to sing a song older than the hills." said Zach coming up next to me. Tina's mouth dropped a fraction of an inch when he put his arm around me.

"Or three Elvis impressions." I added. Grant shot me a look that clearly said that I'll pay for that latter. Yeah right. Bex won't let him get away with that.

"You know I don't think we were that bad." said Kent coming up behind Tina. She turned around looking scared when she heard his voice.

"Tina, meet one of our teachers, Kent Solomon. He is also in charge of Senior Covert Ops at Blackthorne. He's the teacher who can teach you how to kill a man 12 different ways with a corn dog but can't cook said corn dog with out incinerating it." said Zach. I could feel him stifle a laugh at the way Tina eyed Kent's corn dog. I can't blame him I almost laughed, too.

"But I doubt it highly that Rachael Morgan would let me do that. Now Rachael Cross is a different story. She'd probably help m-" Kent said before my mom cut him off.

"Well if it isn't the old scapegoat. What are you doing in Roseville? I thought that us Gallythorne Girls ran all the Gallythorne Guys out of town a long time ago, except Joe, Matt, Dave, and Dylan." she said while punching him on the arm.

"Nice to see Dave didn't turn you into a total pansy Rach. Though he still has the chance to." said Kent, slinging his arm around mom's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" asked mom looking lost at the mention of dad's name. Seeming to forget about the three students standing right next to him, Kent Began to explain.

"The good news is that we have found Dave, Dylan, and Nessa. The bad news is that Lisa has them." replied Kent. Mom looked like a kid whose parents had just told her that her best friend had died.

"Let's take this to my office." said mom in a serious tone. Uh-oh.

**Sorry about not updating sooner. *Ducks to avoid punch.* I could put what all my mom has had me doing here but that would take forever. Lets just leave it at studying, homework, Spring cleaning :(, and Family time :). Sorry again. Please review but I'll understand if you don't. I'll try to update ASAP but this will probably be another long chapter and crazy week. **

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	12. Things Can’t Get Any Worse, Right?

**Disclaimer~ Consider this chapter disclaimed.**

**Just When You Think Things Can't Get Any Worse**

**Recap~ Kent's group is at Gallagher and Rachel Morgan wishes to talk to them. **

**Cammie's POV**

In mom's office, she motions for us all to sit down. Kent, Liz, and Jonas sit in the 3 chairs in front of mom's desk. Bex and Grant sit in the armchairs near the wall. Zach and I sit on the couch where mom and me usually sat for our once a week dinners. I suddenly missed her undercooked clam puffs.

"What do you mean that you found Dave, Dylan, and Nessa?" mom asked shooting Kent a look that would have terrified a Russian Terrorist.

"Just that. Leopard contacted us 6 months ago and we have been working on how to get them back for months. We decided that gathering a team of CIA all-stars would be to obvious so instead we gathered a group of highly trained students to take her down. We included the 2 students who lost their parents, Cammie and Zach, as well as Lisa's son Tyler. Lenard's other son, Tomas, was included in this scheme. Lisa thinks that Lenard, Tomas, and Tyler are on her side. They are really on our side." answered Kent looking mom strait in the eye. He didn't even flinch under her glare.

"Is this the same Tomas I got expelled?" said Zach.

"So you're the one who put Jonas' computer in his room. I always thought it was Grant for some reason." replied Kent with a shrug.

"Why does everyone always blame me?" asked Grant pretending to pout. Everyone laughed except mom.

"Because you're always up to something, because we can, and because you're so funny when you get mad." said Bex between laughs. Mom cleared her throat. We kept laughing, so she cleared it again.

"What's the matter Rach. Got a frog in your throat." asked Kent jokingly. Mom shot him a look that would cause even a music box to shut up.

"No. Do you have an attention span longer than ten seconds?" answered my mom. Her words were full of venom.

"Yes. When did you stop being carefree and become stricter than Princely?" shot back Kent, in a playful tone and I realized just how different he was from his brother.

"When Dave went MIA. How do you know that you can trust Tyler, Tomas, and Lenard?" said mom, her tone becoming less severe.

"Lisa wants all of us dead. All three of them have had plenty of time and opportunities to kill us but haven't. Tyler has fallen in love with Macey and Tomas is so repulsed by the idea of killing anyone that he doesn't even want to be in the country when we go against Lisa. That's why he's on the research track at Jarden. Lenard owes Kari his life after everything she did to get the divorce to go through after Lisa went rogue." said Kent as if it explained everything. Apparently it did because mom nodded.

"Do you want any assistance?" questioned mom. She looked like she was still in shock.

"Yes, please. Two teams should be enough to even the odds." replied Kent. I was lost because usually a team consists of ten people. The odds couldn't be that bad could they?

Mom picked up the phone and mumbled something into it that I couldn't hear. Just then the door opened to reveal two people who were in their mid-thirties. Behind them were Josh and DeeDee. OMG!!!

**How do you like that twist? I promise to update on Kari's group soon. They will be having fun trying to out run and out smart some people and there are no guarantees that these people are the bad guys!!! Tell me what you think so far and what you want to happen or I'll send the ghost of Christmas future to get you!!!!!**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	13. Internal War

Disclaimer~ I don't own most of the characters. Don't even think about confusing me with Ally C., she's much cooler and better at writing than I am. 

Internal War

Recap~ Kent's group just got 4 new members and Kari's group just ditched their tail.

Tyler's POV

Somewhere in the middle of the forest in West Virginia. 

**I am a deceiver. I lie to everyone around me. The only difference between myself and a spy is that a spy tells someone the truth. My options for sides are my mother or my cousin. The ultimate ultimatum. **

**With Kari I feel like I actually belong somewhere. Like I'm not a lying jerk. Because of her I met Macey. But I was raised to see Kari as a dangerous enemy that needs to be destroyed. How do you reverse 16 years of training? If I go against her I will be labeled a traitor and killed. If I'm not killed in battle then my mom will probably kill me since I know to much. I would lose Macey, if I didn't kill her in the battle trying to prevent her from being captured and tortured. If I work with her I have a better chance of surviving, as does Macey. I'm the best fighter mom has and without me the team is toast.**

**If I side with mom then I will be in a position to protect Macey if she is captured. My life and sanity will be at risk, though. The annoying voice in my head says that the team is made of more than Macey. **

**I remove the string bracelet from around my wrist and look at it. In it is a tracker my mom planted. I hold it out the window and release it, making my decision and sealing my fate. No one notices a thing. If I die at least I will know that I wasn't as bad as my mother. That I knew who I wanted to be and chose to make my life what I want it to be. **

**We reach the garage and Kari calls Kent. Josh and DeeDee are coming with us on this mission. Suddenly this mission seems like it will be more fun. I realize that I made the right choice to stay with Kari. We trade the Jaguar for a silver SUV and continue to Florida. Little did I know that my mom was 40 miles away, cursing my name into the fieriest pits of hell. **

**What do you think? I know that it's short but I wanted to get caught up with Tyler and Macey, before I drive Kari to the brink of insanity (insert evil laugh). What do you think of Tyler's decision? I know that the story seems to be moving slowly but actually they are almost a quarter of the way through the school year. Sorry about the horrible updating but the school year is winding down and that means finals, banquets, spring cleaning, and track districts. I'm not in track, but my school is hosting Districts this year. Sorry about rambling on and on here. Review. Please?**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	14. Checkin Time

**Disclaimer~ I don't own Gallagher Girls. I also don't own the songs or artists that will be annoying the students of Advanced Training, or their teachers. **

**A/N~ Sorry about disappearing for so long but my friends talked me into a girl's night out, my biology teacher is trying to cram 3 long chapters of info into 3 weeks, I didn't know how to phrase everything that will be in this chapter, and there have been thunder storms which means no computer. I will try to update more often but no guarantees with finals in a week. **

**Check-in Time**

**Josh's POV**

I didn't know what was going on. All I knew was that I was to find DeeDee and report to Gallagher academy. DeeDee knew as much as I did, though she had a few ideas about what was going on (Russian Terrorists, bomb threats, a million dollar cat up a tree, the usual for her) and a jeep with enough equipment to literally take down the Russian Mafia four times. Get to the school and find my Uncle John's ward (my cousin of sorts) sitting there with his arm around Cammie. MY CAMMIE!

"This is a joke, right Matt?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Nope, though I wish Kari had come here, too. She would probably be able to explain the plan better." answered Uncle Matt. Why are we discussing this in front of normal people? I can think of about 8 rules that this meeting is breaking. As I was thinking that some new guy started to talk. He looked about my uncle's age, but when he stood I saw that he was tall and slightly built, almost like someone who works in a lab my brain yelled at me.

"Sorry Matt but contrary to popular belief Kari never has a plan. She does have ideas and acts on impulses more often anything else. I would not suggest asking her if she has a plan or trying her methods." answered the stranger quickly. Who is this Kari person? How come DeeDee doesn't look as lost as I do?

"The guy arguing with Matt's name is Kent Solomon. His twin brother teaches here. Kari is Miss Kari Slecherich. At one point in time she was going to marry John Princely but he almost got her killed on a mission. She left him and became an ice princess of sorts. She refuses to let another guy get close enough to her to hurt her again. I wonder where we are going and why the Blackthorne Boys are coming." whispered DeeDee in my ear.

"How do you know this and why didn't you tell me sooner?" I asked quietly. Kent and Matt were arguing about Kari's work methods. DeeDee's Aunt Janice was talking with the headmistress of Gallagher, Rachael Morgan. I didn't recognize the girls sitting with Grant and Jonas but if they were Gallagher girls it didn't really matter.

"Because I was sworn to secrecy. I think we are being sent on a mission. Where do you think we are going?" DeeDee answered. Before I could respond Janice started to talk to us.

"We're joining Kari's Advanced Training group for a mission in Florida. We are to assist in the recovery of three agents who were captured over six years ago. Kari and the two students that form the advance party are almost there. You two will be rooming together and working as partners. Don't do anything stupid because the resort we are staying at is a hot spot for spies and someone will tell Kari. Take the black mustang and be careful. The people who have the missing agents are dangerous and for the time being the less you know the better. Directions to the resort are entered into your car. When you get to the resort only talk to Robert. See you there." said Janice. She turned around and walked away. Even in her heels her head only reached Kent's chin. She was wearing dark clothes with her black hair pulled back. She seemed so small next to him.

Kent was passing out car keys to his students. I saw Zach catch the keys being thrown at him and Cammie. She gave him a puppy dog pout and he handed her the keys. Why is he letting her drive? Better question how is he going to explain the number of cars in the garage? If I hadn't been staring at Cammie I never would've noticed the comms unit in her ear. The girl with Grant was threatening to put him in a chokehold if he didn't hand over the car keys and Jonas was telling Kent that he can't drive a stick shift. Kent handed the keys over to the blond who was sitting with Jonas. All of them had comms units in their ears! Gallagher Academy is a spy school! CAMMIE IS A SPY!!!!

"Did you know that Gallagher is a spy school?" I whispered to DeeDee.

"No. How do you know that?" she responded looking more carefully at the group of students around us.

"All of them have comms units on and I remember Matt mentioning the group he hung out with in school. He went to Gallythorne Academy. When you cross Gallagher with Blackthorne you get Gallythorne. I think that Rachael Morgan was once Rachael Cross." I answered. Usually DeeDee picked up on this stuff before I did. It felt good to one up her.

"That explains a lot about this group. I hope that they are good because if they aren't then you know what that means." said DeeDee as we left the room. The others were following us.

"More work." I said. She nodded. Once we got into the tunnel leading into the garage I turned around, as did DeeDee. "What's going on and who are you?" I said appearing calm though I wanted to rip Zach's arm of since it was still around Cammie.

"Josh, were spies and our teachers think that we need help rescuing my dad and Zach's parents. Currently we are on our way to Florida to get far away from any spy training school. Kari doesn't want any stupid seventh graders who think that they have anything to prove around when we confront Lisa." responded Cammie. It was nice to hear her voice again. Maybe there is nothing going on between her and Zach. One look at Zach's expression destroyed that hope.

"I really hope that you don't mean Lisa Smith." said DeeDee naming the former top spy of the CIA who almost killed her Aunt Janice 3 years ago.

"That's exactly who we mean. We had better get going before we get in trouble." said Zach. Typical. He never wants to take a risk. I wonder why. After all he is a spy.

We finally reached the garage. After setting our comms units to the same channel, putting in a good CD, and turning on the car's GPS systems we left.

****************************************************************************

**Tyler's POV**

We were finally in Florida. We got changed at another agency garage. We had picked up another tail while in Georgia who turned out to be Chris and Eliza but we still had to change cars, again. We were now driving a blue Porsche. Kari had changed into a black outfit that had extremely high heels. When I asked why she had put on these shoes she said that she'd show me why soon.

When we got to the hotel Kari parked out front and told us to leave everything in the car. We did as we were told and Kari went into the hotel with us right behind her. Chris and Eliza followed slowly behind us.

When we got inside Kari started to chase down a red-head who appeared to be about Kent's age. He was about as tall as Kari (who was only 5'2" without her heels). She pushed him down and pinned him by the throat to the floor with her high heel.

"Hand over the keys, Robert." she said. Robert was smirking up at her. He must have a death wish.

"What do we say, Kay." he asked. Yep, he definitely has a death wish.

"Hand them over or I hang you upside down from the chandelier sounds good to me." said Kari, grinning wickedly.

"Here you go." said Robert handing her the room keys. His cocky smirk was gone.

"Thank you." said Kari helping Robert to his feet. He handed her a folder and left. We went up to our room.

************************************************************************

**What do you think? Again I'm sorry about disappearing for so long. R&R!!!! **

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	15. Nightmares

**Disclaimer~ Disclaimed!**

**Nightmares**

**Kari's POV**

After I chased down Robert and got our room keys, we headed upstairs. The game of cat and mouse that we played earlier was nothing new. We were always like that. I got changed and went down to the beach. After relaxing there for a while I went back upstairs and sent a text to everyone asking if they wanted to go to dinner. Apparently room service is better company then I am. Robert was working so I ate room service food (note to self: go shopping!!! SOON!!!). I feel asleep soon after that.

********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Kent's POV**

"You can't stop me from coming." said Joe childishly. We were still at Gallagher.

"Oh yes I can. Why do you want to come anyway?" I asked. I looked at Matt, Rachael, and Janice hoping that someone would take my side. No one did.

"Because if I bring you home in a body bag my head will be joining dad's deer heads on the living room wall. You know that you were always mom's favorite." responded my brother. Why does he always have to be right?

"Who's going to cover your classes?" I asked. When Joe didn't respond immediately I smirked.

"I will." said Rachael. I sent her a look that said you're dead to me. She smiled.

"So can I come baby bro?" said Joe. He must have a death wish if he is calling me that.

"You know I was going to let you come until you called me that. Now I shouldn't." I responded. He might have been 13 minutes older than me but I was mom's favorite.

"Please?" he said while giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, but I'm not riding with you." I responded. Then I called Robert and reserved another room. I texted Kari but I didn't get a response until later. She must have been at the beach.

We didn't get to the hotel until 2 a.m..

***********************************************************************************************************************************************

**Kari's POV**

_I was running very fast but she was still gaining on me. There was no cover no, back up, no anything. I was on an all white prairie, running from Lisa. She finally caught me. I saw blood on her hands and heard the voices of my friends. Tyler and Lenard came op beside Lisa. They looked sad and Lenard kept mumbling I'm sorry Kay. _

_Lisa grabbed a hold of me and pulled out a wicked looking knife. Oh. My. God. She was going to kill me! I tried to struggle but I couldn't. _

I woke up screaming into my pillow. I got out of bed and splashed my face with cold water. I got changed and decided to catch op on my reading. While I was reading I started to get one of my migraines, so I set down the book and put my head in my hands. That's how Kent found me when he came in.

"Kay, what's wrong?" said Kent coming up next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and I leaned against him.

"I was woke up by a nightmare and now I have a stupid migraine." I whispered, feeling like a helpless baby for relying on someone else.

"Shhhh. It's OK. Now, what was this dream about?" asked Kent. I told him and he didn't look at me like I was some thing of the bottom of his shoe like John would have. It surprised me.

Just as I was about to drift off to sleep in Kent's arms there was a knock on the door.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Sorry that I haven't updated in forever but I haven't had time to type. Finals are Tuesday and Wednesday this week. I leave for a ten day tour of Spain on June 10. I will hopefully have this part of the story done before I leave but if not I will update after I get over my jetlag. :( R&R. I will hopefully update tomorrow but only if I get reviews!!!! :)**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	16. I Hate Midnight Visitors

**Disclaimer~ Disclaimed.**

**I Hate Midnight Visitors**

**Kari's POV**

I don't know what you would do if someone randomly knocked on the door in the middle of the night but I would grab a gun and check who it is. That's exactly what I did. Kent went over to the door and checked to see who it was.

"There's no one there-" he said before he was knocked out. Seven people, all dressed in black, surrounded me. I silently cursed Kent for being a cocky idiot.

"Come quietly mistress and no one will be hurt." said the bad guy standing closest to me. He was at least 8 years behind on my codename.

"Yeah right you idiot." I said taking out two of his team, silently of course. While I didn't mind threatening people with guns I didn't want to have to use one.

"Back off. I'll take care of her like I did her idiot of a partner." said a familiar voice from behind me. Laura Smith.

"Oh really Laura. If that's the case we should have no problem defeating you." said Kent coming up behind her. She must not have used a napotine patch on him. Very sloppy but what do you expect from a Jarden student. After their leader was took down the rest of the team fell apart.

"How did they follow us?" I wondered out loud as we tied them up.

"I can answer that." said Tyler coming up behind me.

"Will someone please tell me where this secret passageway into my room is." I said. I was starting to get annoyed with the fact that everyone seems to know where this passageway is, except me.

"I just used the front door." said Tyler. He was smirking. Every Blackthorne seemed to do that. Then it hit me. When Kent came in he must have forgotten to lock the door. While we were distracted they must have snuck in. Laura knocked on the door from the inside, then hit Kent. Thinking that he was knocked out she tried to attack me. We never locked the door after we caught Laura and her group.

"OK. How did they tail us Tyler?" I asked. I was losing my touch if I had allowed something as simple as an unlocked door slip by me.

"Promise me that you won't be mad at me Auntie Kay." said Tyler. His confident demeanor was gone. The last time he had called me Auntie Kay was when I had caught him in my spy gear when he was 7.

"I won't get mad at you, Tiger." I responded. He smiled when I used the nickname I had given him when he was a baby. I smiled back reassuringly. He took a deep breath.

"Mom gave me a bracelet before I left to stay with you this summer. It had a tracker in it. I think that she has been using it to track us." said Tyler. He didn't look at me the whole time he was saying this.

"Where is this bracelet at now?" I asked. I was worried about my team, especially Tyler. He looked like he would never forgive himself for this mistake.

"Some where in West Virginia. I threw it out the window. I'm sorry Auntie Kay." Tyler looked at me as he said this and I could see the tears in his eyes. I knew that Lisa had made an impression on her son at a young age, telling him that he was useless and hitting him, but I didn't know how deep that impression was. I saw that he expected me to backhand him for not listening to his elders, but I would never hurt him that way.

"It's not your fault, Tiger." I said, pulling him into a comforting hug. He wrapped his arms around me and held tight, almost as if he was afraid his mom would come and take him away any minute. I patted his back and mumbled words of comfort to him while he cried. I remembered how when he was five he broke down like this and was literally dragged out of my house by his mother. I called CYS but nothing was ever done. This time Lisa wouldn't get off so easily.

Kent came over and put one arm around each of us. Tyler latched on to him, too. If anyone had been watching us they would have sworn that we were a family.

"Traitor! Wait till mom hears how you betrayed the family and became one of them! She'll have you stuffed and mounted you traitor!" screamed Lisa, finally waking up and seeing us all together.

Kent I thought that you gagged her." I said, over her continued screaming.

"I thought you did." he responded, a slight smirk on his face. Tyler looked at his sister.

"Shut the h*** up you b****. I don't care what our b**** of a mother says. I choose my own friends and if she has a problem with that then I don't care." he screamed back at her and I could tell that he had wanted to tell her off for a long time. Usually swearing would have earned him a session with a bar of soap, but I didn't have the heart to punish him for telling his sister off. I would have said the same stuff. By the time Tyler finished his ranting we had Laura gagged.

"See you in the morning." said Tyler on his way out of the room.

"Tiger," I said. Tyler turned to look at me. "It is morning." I said pointing at the clock which said 2:30.

"Well then I'll see you later." said Tyler heading back to the room he shared with Macey.

"Good night." Kent called after him at the same time I did. We both laughed, then get ready for bed.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Cammie's POV**

I was dead tired by the time we got to our room. I was surprised that Zach didn't collapse on the nearest couch when we got into the room. We got changed and feel asleep in each other's arms, as was customary for us ever since we moved into Kari's.

At about two a.m., the covers were ripped off of us and we were pulled roughly to our feet. We were led out of the room and placed in the back of a van. We were soon joined by Macey who looked upset.

"Where are Laura and Tyler with Kari and Kent? How hard is it to grab two sleeping teachers?" ranted a women who was on the other side of the van doors.

"Shhhh. They should be here in ten minutes. If not we'll leave them behind." said another voice that I recognized as Lenard Blackthorne's. I looked at Macey. The left side of her face was red and slightly swollen.

"What happened to you, Mace?" I asked quietly.

"Tyler got a text from his mom saying that he was supposed to help his sister capture Kari and he left me in the room, alone. He didn't know that I was a target. I tried to fight them off, but there were to many of them. They slapped me around a bit before bringing me down here by the service elevator." explained Macey before asking about what happened to us. I told her our story. Just as I finished the door opened and Lenard climbed in.

"Turn around and face the wall so I can untie you. Lisa can't see or hear us. We have to get out of here." he whispered. We all did what we were told to do. After we were all untied we opened the door and jumped out of the van that we had been held prisoner in.

"That was close." I said, while watching the van drive away. We were right outside of town at least. We started to walk back to the resort.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**What do you think? Please review. I really like hearing your ideas and I even use some. R&R.**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	17. Morning Pains

**Disclaimer~ I only own the plot and the characters that I have created. **

**Morning Pains**

**Liz's POV**

I woke up on the couch, leaning against Jonas. Our computers were hibernating on the table in front of us. Jonas was still asleep and I understood why. When we came in last night we started to do some research on the staff of the resort and I feel asleep before he did. I tried to get up without waking Jonas up, but I was wasting my time since his arms were around me. When I attempted to get up, he tightened his hold on me. I relaxed against him and he sighed.

"We have to get up eventually, don't we?" he mumbled in my ear. His voice was still thick with sleep. It made him sound different, weird.

"We don't have to yet." I said, moving closer to him. The little ding noise my computer makes when I get an e-mail went off. I opened up the laptop and looked at the message. I could feel Jonas come up behind me.

**HAVE YOU SEEN MACEY!?!?**

**~Tyler~**

My computer dinged again.

**Where are Cammie and Zach?**

**~Bex & Grant~**

I looked at Jonas and he looked worried. Three of our team were now missing.

**We haven't seen them. We're heading over to Kari's room. Meet us there soon. Bring Josh, DeeDee, Matt, Janice, and Joe with you.**

**~Liz & Jonas~**

Five minutes later I walked into the living room of the suite I shared with Jonas. His hair was still a little messy, but otherwise he looked normal. He grabbed my hand and we walked to Kari and Kent's room. First thing I noticed was that Robert and Joe were in there already. Second thing I noticed was that Macey, Cammie, and Zach weren't the only intended targets. Not even a minute after we got there Tyler walked in.

"We have a problem. They captured Macey, Cammie, and Zach last night. Mom texted me and said that they escaped and took Lenard hostage. They should hopefully be here soon." said Tyler, as he walked in.

"Hold on. You knew that this would happen and didn't warn us!?!" screamed Grant as he walked in with Bex.

"It's my fault. I knew that she would come after Kent and myself but I didn't want to worry you guys on your first night here." whispered Kari from the corner. If I hadn't been listening I never would have heard her. She was typing on her laptop.

"You can't blame yourself Kay. I should have found out who all the targets were instead of thinking that they would only come after you and Kent. I can't believe that they followed us though. How did they track us anyway?" said Tyler.

"I can answer that." said a bleach blond from the middle of a line up along the wall of people who I was assuming had attempted to capture Kent and Kari. She stood up, leaving the rope that was once around her wrists on the floor.

"Who are you?" asked Kari, eyeing her wearily.

"Candy?!?" I heard Tyler whisper at the same time she said, "Candy Walton. I work for the Institute." Kari nodded and Jonas looked confused.

"Gangs, drugs, and narcotics division, right?" said Kari. Jonas looked more confused. I had known about the Institute for years. The agents there were top of their classes, amazing pavement artists, excellent with technology, and no one working there had ever gone to Jarden Academy.

"How did you know that I work in GDN?" She asked looking confused. Apparently she didn't know that Kari knows everything.

"I worked with your team last year in Colombia. I was working as Marisol San Juarez. How are they tracking us?" replied Kari. She looked excited and I understood why considering the fact that she was close to knowing how we were being tracked.

"It's simple really. Lisa put a tracking chip in you." responded Candy. The next sound in the room was Kari fainting.

************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Hey! Sorry it took me so long to update but school just got out yesterday so I've been catching up on sleep and hanging out with my friends. :) I should update more often now that I don't have school, but no guarantees. R&R!!!!**

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	18. Author's Note Traveling To Spain

**Author's Note**

**Re: traveling to Spain**

**I am leaving for Spain today (6-9-09) with my school group. Since I'm not allowed to take my laptop I will NOT be updating my story until I return. I'm sorry for the inconvenience. The good news is that I will have lots of ideas for the sequel to Advanced Training. I will update sometime on or after 6-20-09. **

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


	19. Candy's Tale

**Disclaimer~ Why do I even put this on here? Everyone knows that I'm not Ally Carter.**

**Candy's Tale**

**Cammie's POV**

"This sucks." I heard Macey grumble for the twentieth time since we started walking, 5 hours ago. You might think that a huge resort with beach front property is easy to find. Let me tell you, it isn't. First you have to find the ocean. Then you have to find the right road to the hotel, if you don't have a key to the gate. Then you have to find the right block, harder then it sounds. Then you find the hotel. Does that sound complicated enough? Add the fact that we have to keep a low profile and you have the most complicated game of hide and seek, ever.

"We've finally found the right hotel!" Macey and I both yelled at the same time.

"Wow Gallagher Girl I think everyone in a 5 mile radius now knows that we are back at the hotel. Could you two yell any louder?" said Zach. Lenard just smiled.

"Yes!" Macey and I responded in unison.

Josh was standing on the walkway in front of our rooms signaling for us to hurry up.

"Why did we bring him?" mumbled Zach, clearly agitated.

"Because the only way Matt would come with us was if Josh came, too." Lenard replied with a small smile.

"Do we absolutely need Matt?" asked Zach hopefully.

"Yeah. He is a munitions expert as well as a top spy. Any more stupid questions." Lenard said with a sigh.

"Couldn't Kari, Kent, and Joe handle this whole mess?" quizzed Macey.

"It was either Matt or John." said Lenard. All of us shut up after that. We all decided that Josh was better then John Princely.

When we reached Kari's room the sight that we saw was so funny that under normal circumstances I would have laughed.

Tyler was standing in the kitchen looking depressed. Kari was passed out on the floor and Kent was attempting to wake her up. Matt, Janice, DeeDee, Josh, Bex, Grant, Joe, and some person I didn't know were leaning against the one wall. Liz and Jonas were on the couch typing info into their computers. Tyler's sister Laura was tied to a chair, shooting dirty looks at her brother and the woman I didn't know. Lenard walked over and knelt beside Kari while Macey went to hug Tyler.

"Hey Candy. How's it going?" said Zach to the girl I didn't know.

"Well bro, I'm still alive, so good I guess." answered Candy. Zach turned to me and answered my unasked questions.

"This is my big sister, Candy Goode. She inherited the beauty to trick her Covert Ops teacher into letting her continue on this path. I inherited the brains." said Zach with a smirk. Candy hit him on the back of the head, not hard enough to hurt more then his pride, I hope.

"When I graduated my GPA was 4.0. What's your's little bro?" answered Candy, smiling. Candy was not what expected any family member of Zach's to be like. Her smile was similar to Zach's smirk, yet different. She didn't seem to be as secretive as Zach, either.

Zach mumbled something that I didn't understand and Candy said, "What was that? Can you speak so you can be understood?"

"No." answered Zach.

"Yes." replied Candy.

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"No."

"Yes"

"Will you two please stop fighting and explain to me why I have a tracking device in me?" said Kari, finally standing up.

"Sure. It's the same one the government put on you after you became their science project. The tracking equipment was stolen and now Lisa has it." said Candy, the smile was gone.

The only sound in the room after that was a quietly murmured "Oh shit." from Kari.

**A/N~ Sorry about the lack of updates but I've been having a crazy summer. I had a ton of fun in Spain, the only bad part was being a few hours off now that I'm home. Jet Lag sucks. Then I got stolen by my scout troop and taken to a camp with no internet. I know where I'm going in this story and I think I know how I'm getting there. If anyone out there is still reading this story please review. **

**~Wolves's Kay-Kay~**


End file.
